When dreams come true
by TheLegend92
Summary: My Muggle teacher always told me, if one dreams he will become old very early. It’s not true I know but sometimes I think it is...


_**When dreams come true…**_

Dreams were something everybody had. Maybe it was a good one, maybe a bad one. No one could say what it would be next, others couldn't even remember what they had dreamed.

My Muggle teacher always told me, if one dreams he will become old very early.

It's not true I know but sometimes I think it is.

I mean I dream very often, I'm quiet young with seventeen but I feel so old sometimes.

It is like there isn't one thing in this world that hasn't happened in front of my eyes or that I haven't done.

That's why most of the time I would dream. Dream about a future where everyone is living in peace, something that will come I'm sure about that. Dream about my very own future and about the man I desire for a very long time.

I never would say this aloud because everyone would think I'm mental. You see it's not my part to be the dreaming one. It's Luna Lovegood's part.

I'm just the brainy know-it-all.

I open my eyes to see that everyone at dinner is quiet. I wonder why? Dumbledore is standing and talking, maybe I should have listened before.

"-Therefore I would like you to greet Oliver Wood as our special guest for this week."

Oliver Wood? _The _Oliver Wood? Ex-Gryffindor and Quidditch captain? My one and only crush for more than seven years? Merlin helps me. Oh my, he is more handsome than ever. The way his dirty blond hair is hanging in his eyes. Oh his eyes. This beautiful chocolate cream colored eyes.

Ow! Somebody stabbed his fork in my thigh. Ginny is grinning from ear to ear. Oh this devil little girl. "Why have you done it? It hurts like hell!"

"Oh so you wouldn't have minded the fact that you have been drooling all over your dinner just because Wood is back, would you?"

I could feel my face redden. I haven't drooled have I?

"But a fork? You could have called my name you know?"

She laughed. Oh how I couldn't stand it!

"I have done that! Many times but you wouldn't want to snap out of it, so I had to do something else."

Embarrassed over the fact that I have been staring I stand up with every intention to leave this hall as fast as possible.

"Oh Miss Granger? That is so nice of you to escort our guest to his rooms!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

Shocked beyond belief I'm standing in the middle of everything. Oh my I really should have listened. Ginny is laughing her head off. She will pay for that after I left this more than embarrassing evening behind me.

"Yeah isn't it?" I finished lamely.

Defeated I beckoned him over to follow me. Together we left the hall. He is still chuckling about my bad luck. "You wouldn't know why he had done it, would you?"

He began to whistle innocently. "I really don't know what you are talking about lass, but I'm sure that it has some logic behind it."

I stopped dead in my tracks. He bumped in my back but that wasn't important right know. "I haven't known that you would judge someone that easily Oliver" I said coldly.

Embarrassed he scratched the back of his neck.

"You know you are a very intimidating woman Hermione Granger. Not that it is a bad think!"

I furrowed my brows. What is the meaning of this? Sometimes I really don't understand this man. He must have seen my irritated face because he is chuckling again.

Everyone I know leaves when I'm irritated but he just walked beside me like it is nothing to be scared of!

My eyes softened. How I love this man. He makes me feel human. The others expect me to be perfect and scary. Since I am neither one it is really hard work. It is relaxing to be treated like a human.

He gave me a questioning look because of my mood swing. I just smiled softly at him and averted my eyes. Don't want to be drooling again you know?!

"So why are you here Oliver?"

I must have shocked him because the next thing I know is that there is quiet a loud noise behind. I laughed very hard at the sight. A suit of armor is lying shattered at the ground, Oliver between the different parts.

He looks really cute with his face flushed like that. "Don't worry. It happens all the time!" I said reassuringly. "What that you don't know something or that somebody crashed in a suit of armor?" he joked.

After he brushed some dust of his robes we started walking again. "Since I really want to know, but don't want you to crash again I will not repeat my question but request an answer."

"It was quiet a surprise since Dumbledore told everyone. I get that you haven't listened so I shall tell you myself. I left Hogwarts with unfinished business. Now I would like to finish it. I have one week or I will ignore the matter for ever."

Stopping at a painting with a unicorn on it an awkward silence grew.

I can't figure out what business he would have left. My eyes studied his profile until I noticed that his lips were moving. Scolding myself that I should pay attention more often I only caught the last part of his sentence. "-Would you?"

Blushing like crazy I spluttered. "I'm sorry I haven't been listening. It had happened quiet often in the last months. You see Ginny has been poking me with her fork more than her meals. Actually it is disturbing."

"Shh. You ramble. I asked you if you would like to go out with me."

Before I could have thought properly about a reply my body moved on his own. My hands were grabbing his hair and pulling him down to eyelevel since he was taller than me.

My lips were trembling when his curved into a smile during our kiss. Embracing me he lifted me from the ground.

With heavy pants we stopped our snogging. "I think I can count that as a yes" he chuckled.

"It is more than a yes."

After another kiss I remembered the business he had. "So what is it with your unfinished business?"

"It is finished."

"What?"

"You see, I'm in love with you. Have been for quiet a while. I wanted to tell you so I asked Dumbledore if I could stay."

"I love you too and since your business is finished I think we could have a very good week together, don't you think?"

Her only answer was another good snog.

Maybe dreams make you old, but if you have somebody who will be old with you there is no problem with dreaming at all.

_Hope you liked it._

_I say thanks if you will decide to leave a Review._

_TheLegend92  
_


End file.
